How the Tenipuri Family came to be
by 873.52
Summary: Complete, utter crack. Tezuka finds out that Fuji always gets what he wants... even if the method is... slightly bizzare. TezuFuji zukafuji or perfect pair


Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Note: Complete, utter crack. How the Tenipuri family came to be.

Pairing: TezuFuji, ZukaFuji, Perfect Pair, however you prefer it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_He and Fuji were good friends. Yes, friends. _Tezuka thought repeatedly.

_Very good friends. _

They were having a pleasant day in the mountains, as Tezuka had felt like hiking that day, and Fuji had felt like tagging along.

They stopped at the end of the trail, getting to a secluded clearing. Setting down their bags, they each laid down a towel and sat in a place where they could see the blue sky.

Tezuka was not a sentimental person. He was actually one of the least emotional people that he knew. _Yet…_ He gave a fleeting glance towards the boy next to him, and then looked up at the clouds floating above his head. Tezuka could feel a pain in his chest that he knew was psychologically induced. He never knew that feelings could actually, physically, hurt him.

Until he had fallen in love. With whom Tezuka thought was the wrong person, at the wrong time, and of the wrong gender. _Why does it have to be you Fuji?_

As if somehow noticing that his companion was troubled, Fuji turned to look at the other boy. He cocked his head to the side and asked softly, "Is something on your mind Tezuka?"

"Nothing important." Tezuka answered, noting how his voice sounded softer than he expected.

"Oh?" Fuji's tone sounded almost mocking, as if asking if he dared to try to leave it at just that.

"Well it's just that…"

"Hmmm?" Fuji's pale skin was splayed with a dim orange, as the sun started to set. Seeing this, Tezuka dimly noted how he had not noticed the time.

"I…" Tezuka faltered, wanting to look away, but finding himself being unable to. He blinked as Fuji opened his eyes. Now he was completely pinned to the spot.

"Well I…" the boy tried again, but failed in finishing his sentence. Fuji just kept staring at him with his piercing gaze.

"Tezuka." He whispered, making the latter's heart skip a beat. "just say it."

_Does he know?_ Tezuka thought, alarmed. _But then again…_ He always knows. Everything. He tentatively reached his hands out and placed them on Fuji's shoulders. "But Fuji… it's just not going to work."

He thought he saw his eyes glint as he said this, "Why do you say that?"

"This is not acceptable in society, nor nature." Tezuka replied, straining to keep the sadness out of his voice. That was why he was rather startled when the other boy just chuckled, and grinned in a mischievous manner. Tezuka subconsciously felt himself shiver at the look Fuji had on his face.

Fuji leaned close, his lips brushing against Tezuka's ear as he whispered, "Tezuka, you must know by now that I _always _get what I want."

He then went back to sit where he originally had been, and closed his eyes to form his usual smiling face. Still facing the startled Tezuka, he repeated simply, "Always."

Tezuka suddenly woke up, and rubbed his eyes. Then he froze. _Since when did I get home and sleep?_ He stared at his hand that had rubbed his eyes. _Since when do I rub my eyes when I wake up?_ Then he looked around, grabbed for his glasses that was on the ground next to him, and put them on. Now he was sure there was something seriously wrong with his environment.

He did not sleep on a futon, but on a bed usually. And he was in a room that was obviously unfamiliar, but was also, oddly, familiar. Tezuka then noticed the person on the futon beside his.

He gaped. _Fuji?_

The latter was sitting contently in front of him, smiling as usual, except the hair was in a bun on the top of the head. Fuji then leaned over, and whispered in his ear again.

"You are grandpa, and I'm grandma."

Tezuka blinked. His brain had, for some odd reason, not rejected this crazy idea. Then memories that seemed to be his started flooding his mind. Kikumaru was their cat, Oishi(or Shuuko in this matter) was their daughter, Inui(or Sadaharu) was their son-in-law, Ryoma, Momshiro(momoko), and Kaidoh(Kaoru-chan), where their grandchildren, and Kawamura was the local sushi restaurant owner.

And they were all small. Chibis.

Tezuka opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again, not being able to think of anything. Fuji just smiled sweetly back at him, as if being able to read his thoughts.

"I told you." Fuji grinned smugly, "_Always_."


End file.
